


白色阴影

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 幼体库洛洛x成体酷拉





	1. Chapter 1

粗糙的沙砾磨打着鞋底。这里的太阳永远低低的，只能看出一个苍白的弧。库洛洛轻叹一声，他厌倦了这种熟悉的味道，浑浊潮湿的空气总能勾起他久远的回忆。回到这种故乡的感觉..不太好形容。

库洛洛巡视着，破败的水泥大楼只有光秃秃的半截。水泥钢管和长竹竿穿梭在各窗檐之间，几条粗麻绳捆在上面，晾着几件小孩的衣服，明快的黄非常显眼。

老头子又乱捡东西回来。

库洛洛走进水泥大楼，里面的空气静悄悄的，只有他的踏步声清晰地被印了出来。每层隔断之间，都有阴惨惨的视线沁出，让人脚底发烫。

一双细长的眼睛滑来滑去，狭窄的视线在角落里割划着空气。当漂浮的眼神如细线般绷住时，入侵者额头上蓝黑色的十字架使她低低地尖叫出声。

“库....库洛洛...”沙哑的女声小的如同猫叫。

库洛洛停住了脚步，眼神却定在了楼梯上面。“没想到你会和我说话。”

“族长现在不在...”那女孩小声支吾道。

库洛洛没有理会，径直继续向上走。

“拜托了，...库洛洛....”

大概第五层的转角就是族长的房间。身后传来急冲冲地踏步声，厚重而杂乱。

库洛洛也不急，缓缓地压下门把手。一团粉红色的肉球摇晃着冲刺过来，库洛洛下意识地把它踢到了墙角。接着轻小的哭泣声传来，凝眸一看，才知道是个小孩。

这就是族长新捡的小孩？

“不要让他碰族长！快赶他出去！”

沙哑的女声撕扯着，无数铁器凝固在库洛洛身后。众人皆诧异于自己的武器就这么冻在半空中。他们慌乱地想要挣脱，却发现手掌都粘在了武器上。

杀意使空气鼓胀，寒意如针刺般裹紧了喉咙。眼前的黑衣男人缓缓回身，眼眸如同在地狱下的潭水里浸泡过。求生反应让胃痛地打旋，众人皆不住地打颤。

怎么只有这些人？库洛洛思忖着。看来老头子是被抛弃了。

那女孩奔过来，重重地跪在地上。

“拜托了，库洛洛。请你放过族长。你毕竟也是流星街的一员啊！”

看来是场误会。

“我来见族长，并非受雇于人。而是出自自己的意愿。”

“你...你是要？”

库洛洛轻笑道：“做个交易。”

库洛洛继而巡视着水泥房间，墙壁的下半部分贴满了泛黄的报纸，最左边靠窗的角落里堆满了废纸壳。库洛洛稳稳地走去。瞟到了那个穿着粉红上衣的小孩。

他蜷在纸壳堆的外缘，嘴里嘟囔着什么。库洛洛不再走近了，他浅浅地笑着，像个有教养的绅士。

“族长，我现在需要你的能力，希望你能配合我。作为报答，我会帮你杀掉那家伙的。”

空气冷冰冰的，门口的人群都屏着呼吸。凝神能听到沙砾摩擦水泥地的声音。

库洛洛静静地等着，纸箱顶部蠕动了一下，伴随着沙沙声，一只干瘪黑瘦的手探了出来。库洛洛定住了眼神，随即变出红书，将封皮的白手印迎着贴了过去。

“我知道族长的太阳与月亮印章相互接触就会爆炸。那么请问，如何才能将威力发挥到最大呢？”

空洞洞的声音传来，像是干枯到发脆的树皮。纸壳缝隙中的声音缓缓挣脱了出来。

“一直.....三....到.....五秒。”那声音嘶哑成灰，抖进了库洛洛的耳朵里。

“请让我具体看一下。”库洛洛回应着。族长探寻着，摸上手边的纸壳。月亮印章浅浅浮现，纸壳顶部抖动地厉害。阴暗的缝隙里传来粗砾沙哑的呼吸声。

“那个男人在做什么？他又和族长说了什么？”

门口的群众开始躁动，距离和角度让他们搞不清楚情况。冷汗使人群里的空气发酸。

窝在角落里的那个孩子转过身来，鞋底在水泥地上划出尖利的长声。他低着头，头发乱糟糟的，库洛洛看不清他的脸。

那小孩低声呢喃着，上衣下摆被他揉搓地像烂纸一样。他忽然猛的抬头，扯开嘴巴狠狠向库洛洛的小腿咬了过去。一旁的众人都惊声尖叫着，他们蹿动起来。气氛变得臃肿鼓胀。

库洛洛没有躲，幼童小小的牙齿只能蹭到他的一点皮肤。他盯着脚边小小的一团人形，凝住了眼眸，呼吸渐渐放缓了起来，伸手掏出了几枚硬币，递给了那孩子。粉红的小小身影扑了过去，将硬币夺了过来，又回到原来的角落开始把玩起来。嘴里依旧漏着气音。

“库洛洛！你到底做了什么？”

女孩愤怒道。虽然害怕，但她却更担心族长。库洛洛一言不发，他的上衣口袋传出手机的振动声。是侠客发来的短信。

——团长，下一个人帮你找到了，地址在友克鑫市旁的香临县。—-

—-好，清理垃圾的事让飞坦和芬克斯去处理吧，他俩比较擅长。—-

库洛洛回复完短息，踏上窗檐离开了，远远地听到后面嘈杂的声音。浑浊的风让库洛洛不太想睁开眼睛，他眯起眼睛，看向那无聊的太阳。

太阳在哪里都一个样子。只不过流星街的太阳，永远要低着视线看。

“他跑了！族长怎么样？”人群相互拥挤着围了过去，只有那个声音沙哑的女孩没有动。她抖着步子，搓挪到了小孩身边。

“你没事吧？”女孩怯怯地问道。她探过身去，想查看一下对方的状态，结果看到了那孩子脸上狰狞的笑容。

那小孩嘶嘶泄出怪声。“.....你和我一样.....有了......有.....我有朋友了……”他的喉咙深处咕噜噜的响着，像是生锈了的机器。

“老板，香临县快到了。”

酷拉皮卡烦躁地搓了搓脸，在车上睡觉让他很不舒服。窗外的风景模糊地浮着，他伸手拿了瓶水。边喝边整理着思路。

“要先回旅店吗？”前方的司机问道。

“不用，直接去找那个人吧，我想尽快解决这件事。”酷拉皮卡的声音有点发粘。

前面的司机怔了怔，老板已经几天没休息好了，刚才的打盹儿是难得可贵的三小时。司机还想说些什么，磨了磨嘴唇，最后还是没说出口。

“好的。”


	2. Chapter 2

酷拉皮卡看着窗外肿胀的风景，心底压抑的焦躁骚动了起来。方才短暂的休息让身体变得贪婪，眼皮一直在打颤，意识黏糊糊的想要更长久的睡眠。

“奇拉联系上了吗？人是他找的吧。”

“联系上了老板，他在街角等我们。”司机脚下踩油门的力度加大了，他知道老板心情不好。

———————————————————————

库洛洛在街上慢悠悠地走着。与友克鑫涌动的繁华不同，这个城市像是由一栋房子复制粘贴出来的，走过几条街后，他甚至感受不到什么异同。街边小店簇拥着，卖着大同小异的东西，人们穿着类似的工作服，低着头形色匆匆。

相比之下，库洛洛身上的黑色风衣实在太过显眼。他找了间店买了套运动服，随手顺了顶黑色鸭舌帽，刚好可以盖住他额头上的刺青。

他查看着侠客发给他的资料，电子图片上是一个有着一头红色卷发的女孩。

*露娜是个杂技演员，她退团有些年头了，现在差不多五十多岁了。本来普通民众对念也基本没什么概念，当时她们团在乡镇还算挺有名气的。*

记忆晃了过来，沉甸甸地像是灌满了水的气球。他大概在某个旅店的电视录屏里见过这个人。女孩把橘红的卷发高高束起，脸上涂抹着厚重的油彩。当时他还觉得无聊，也会有念能力者做这种哗众取宠的工作。.....不过能力这个东西，怎么用全看个人。

*和库哔的复制不同，她的能力大概是相貌上的交换，以手的触碰作为能力发动的条件。*

库洛洛下滑到了地址，压低帽檐向街道尽头走去。

———————————————————————-

“露娜的左脚。”尼翁低声说道。

“您最后想要的东西...有什么特别的意义吗？”酷拉皮卡垂着视线，地砖的缝隙里嵌着厚厚的淤泥，只有蠕动的黑虫对此甘之如饴。他站在门口，房间里传来冰冷的腥臭味。

“......没有.....就是突然想到的。”女孩的声音像是细软的绒丝。从黑深的角落里游离出来。

酷拉皮卡盯着窗外的街道恍惚，心想这地方怎么哪里都长的一个样子。

奇拉一边在副驾指路，一边向老板报告。

“您让我查的那个人我查到了，她是原来马戏团的杂技演员。据说左脚是被老虎咬掉的。

金色的睫毛搓揉着下眼睑，血色的画面如同张开的布，在脑海里舒展。

“不过...据说表演结束后，她就剥开了老虎肚子，把左脚拿回来了。”

画面转为黑白雪花，女人燃烧的恨意将嘈杂声灼漏。

“那已经是许多年前的事了，露娜如今应该也是个老人了。她和养女一起经营着一家杂货店。”

漆黑的画面涌动着，如同入水的鱼，不带涟漪，消失在意识的深潭中。

轰然巨响将宁静连根拔起，硝烟携带火光喷射四溅。爆炸将水泥墙壁卷席成了七零八落的碎块，尘土飞扬的埋住了前进的道路。

人群如同从指缝里流走的水，奔逃着从四处消失。火焰燃烧的声音和尖锐的喊叫，让气氛泥泞起来。

“老板......我们可能要绕远道了。”

————————————————————————

库洛洛刚穿过街角，就听到了身后爆炸的巨响。还好是走了过来，不然可能会被堵在那里。

他翻了翻掌心，心下思忖。想空出双手的话，就要将现有的能力加以改动。嗯……真麻烦。限制又要变多了。

低矮的木房前堆着杂物，颜色落魄的滚球泄着气，像是厚重的蛇蜕。库洛洛一边敲着门，一边看着那只啄食杂草的麻雀。

“您好，请问露娜女士在吗？我想找她买些东西。”

开门的声音很厚重，妇人眯缝着眼睛，含混的打量着库洛洛。她的头发束成了低低的三股辫，原本火红的艳色变成了破落的白，像是被雨水冲刷过的画布。

“你要什么？”妇人声音倒是很清亮。

库洛洛笑吟吟的回复到“让我先进去，可以吗？”

这个人不是露娜。库洛洛巡视着房间，昏暗的光线盖住了大多数商品，书柜的边角上流着粘腻的油。动物皮脂的味道混合着空气，像水一样自然流淌着。库洛洛看着妇人身后虚掩着的里门，若有所思。

“你不是预约的客人，是怎么知道这里的？”妇人随手抄起了桌旁的拐杖，肉眼可见的握紧了拳头。

“朋友介绍来的。”库洛洛礼貌性的回复。他盯着书柜上一本黑色封腰的书，指尖砥上了下唇。面前的这个妇人身上一点念的气息都没有，应该只是能力的使用对象。但是，看她防御的样子。被使用能力应该是自愿的……她是露娜的员工？朋友？或者亲人？

......试一下就知道了。

“我可以看一下那本黑色书腰的书吗？它和我想要的那本很像。”

妇人递给了他一团纸。“用这个包着拿吧，那本书很脏。”

库洛洛将书包裹着拿下，将书递给了她。他的眼神固定在妇人的面门上。袖口白光一晃，长针刺穿了妇人的太阳穴。脑髓的纹路硌得库洛洛手腕痒痒的。鼻子酸涩的想打喷嚏。

里门中沙哑的惊呼声震荡着，脚步笨重的慌乱询问。“露露！露露！发生什么了！”

一个相同相貌的妇人冲了出来，她看到地上年轻女子的尸体。猛地扑了过去。

“您好，露娜女士。”库洛洛变出红书，向她打了声招呼。

————————————————————————

“我根本不该让她跟着我，这孩子今年也才二十出头，应该在外做自己想做的事。”那妇人掩面嘟囔着，奇拉脱下西服盖在了女人的尸体上。 

“我也是今天觉得腰疼，想在你们来之前多趴一会儿，才让她帮我看货。用我的样子起码不会出什么岔子，谁知道....…....”内疚感欺压着这个垂老的妇人，奇拉皱起了眉头。 

陈述理由或许能缓解自责吧，谁想承认是自己害死了所爱之人呢？同为平凡人的同理心闷声冒着泡泡，没等鼓起便涨破了。他将两个装钱的箱子轻轻放到地上，拿走了桌上被布裹紧的盒子，这场意外连连的交易总算是完成了。奇拉转身看向门口。年轻的老板背对着自己，浴光的身躯泛着白，像是张黑色薄纸。 

入室杀人，偷盗能力.....

酷拉皮卡紧皱眉头，视线攀上白日。瞳孔在褐色深潭里收束成了点状的圆。蓝黑十字架挟着阳光灼进眼底，海里丝状的疼痛裹来一个名字，

库洛洛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我快写到幼齿狸狸了！就在下章！


	3. Chapter 3

汽车的引擎声将空气划出一道口子，在空荡的水泥路上，突兀地像是白纸上的一条线。

奇拉小心地将视线滑向后座，观察着年轻的雇主。阴沉的光线充当了褪色剂，金发被煞地灰秃。

他的神情被刘海厚厚遮蔽住，掌背上的锁链如同搁浅的鱼，在行驶的震颤中翻滚颤抖。酷拉皮卡看着窗外，纯色沙地的颜色遮罩上褐眸，如重影的印刷品一般诡异。

“奇拉，联系一下旋律，让她告诉小姐东西找到了，我打小姐的电话打不通。”脆生生的语气像是薄铁。奇拉吓得抖了抖身子，支吾地点了点头。他揶揄了一阵，还是缓缓问出口。

“您之后...要去哪里呢？”杀掉那个女孩的人不是幻影旅团的团长吗？老板的灭族仇人？奇拉的内心动摇着。他跟着酷拉皮卡的时间不长，只有几个月，但是从他手下的人那里听说了不少缘由，酷拉皮卡本人对此毫不避讳。毕竟，这就是他招人的目的。

说实在，奇拉不想碰上幻影旅团，友克鑫的无差别屠杀历历在目。但是拿钱就要干活，唉...只能祝自己好运了。

“知道你在想什么，我现在还不想去找蜘蛛。”派克诺坦死了，自己的能力已经歇数暴露，库洛洛也已经恢复了念能力，现在无论从哪条线路打都是死路。

酷拉皮卡的指腹探上铁戒，金属制品的温度竟比体温来的温暖。眼睑闭合带来的纯黑沸腾了起来，他的口里泛出呕吐物的味道。心音声彼浮涨起，冷静下来，酷拉皮卡低声向心下讲道。旅团本来就难缠，不可能在旦夕之间覆灭。他的脑海中浮现出了鬼面蛛结网的画面，它腹股圆滚，复眼血红，嗫嚅着吐出粘稠的银丝。蜘蛛能结网，那么他也能。

刹车声将他纠结一处的情绪甩了出去，前方熟悉的火光像是一场恼人的恶作剧。巨响带来的耳鸣让酷拉皮卡一瞬之间红了眼，他烦躁的愤怒被成功搅成一团。

“又是爆炸？这地方到底怎么回事！在这种偏远地方搞恐//袭吗？”坏事彼此之间大概有黏性，他们总是接踵而至。

“绕道。”酷拉皮卡不耐烦地低吼着。

“老板，回友克鑫就这一条路。”奇拉小声附道。

“那就从旁边开过去。”酷拉皮卡的指尖用力地摩擦着头皮。

司机看着远处满天的火光和浓烟，为难地看向奇拉。奇拉揪着眉毛扬了扬下巴，示意他撞翻路障，从旁边的沙地穿过去。司机无奈地撇撇嘴巴，懒腾腾地重新发动引擎。奇拉叹了口气，在手机屏幕滑找着香临县的火警电话。浓烟下透出一抹杂色，他定睛看着，辨认出了一个小小的人形。

“老板，那...好像有个小孩。”酷拉皮卡怔了怔身子，挪探到了旁边的窗口。浓烟盘旋四散，厚重的波浪纹路里不断弹出廖廖火星。他的视线努力和厚烟做着争斗，艰难地辨认出了一个软塌塌的人形。

“联系火警，问他们什么时候到，我先下去看看。”酷拉皮卡转头对奇拉吩咐道。

\----------------------------------------

这一路相较于库洛洛来讲还是挺顺利的，他想要的东西都接连到手了。

“小哥，你去哪呀？”出租师傅向他打着招呼。库洛洛笑了笑。“麻烦载我去布鲁码头。”

“那可离香临县挺远的啊，我这来回一趟就得一下午.....”出租师傅嘟囔道。

“我加钱，辛苦了。”库洛洛简单地打消了他的顾虑，被出租师傅笑呵呵地迎上了车。

库洛洛在他的笑脸上看到了西索的影子，他不讨厌这个粘人的小丑，一直都觉得他挺有意思的。不过，西索现在碍事的占比更大一些。

库洛洛有些倦了，棉质衣服穿在身上的感觉很不习惯。当他神经放松的时候，总是会有隐隐地头痛。那个年轻女孩惨死的模样蒙上脑海，长针在太阳穴里闪着银光，和谐地像是一件漂亮的首饰。她的眼眶中里不断涌出红血，染料一样侵透了眼白。死亡让生命变成了一张薄纸，静声传递出无意义的信息。这样的画面让库洛洛有昏睡欲，好像他第一次来到流星街的那个下午。

小腿处传来卡拉卡拉的声音，像是尖锐金属在摩擦糙石，库洛洛皱紧了眉头，将方才胡乱的思考抬手划破，他警觉注意着周遭，汽车的引擎声逐次变大，最终沸腾了起来。库洛洛变出红书，想马上使出瞬移的能力，念能力却像抽丝一般消失了。

怎么回事？他浑身酸痒，关节胳吱作响，在爆炸接近燃点之前冲出了车门，双脚以车口下檐为踏板，尽量将身子弹向远处。震荡着的巨大冲击把库洛洛撞飞了出去。空气被硝烟撕扯成浓灰色，粉末入侵进口鼻和耳洞，他的呼吸道被灼地发烫，骨传导把体内的声响放大至清晰。

意识在漆黑里打成乱结，长延尖锐的耳鸣让库洛洛胃液翻腾。他慌乱的心率杂草一样地疯长，想要从发痛的脑浆里钻出。在温热的血色滤镜下，他看到了一抹不合时宜的金色，晃地眼睛生疼。

“你能听到我的讲话吗？可以的话就眨眨眼睛。”库洛洛微弱地合了合眼，能明显地感觉到右眼被血粘住了。爆炸的强光让视点动荡不止，他眼中的景象净是游走的色块，在身体的动作下，理智被迫固定住了。

回忆被拨挑出长隙，生锈的意识吱吱错位，窟卢塔浓烈的金色在视网膜上炸裂,库洛洛身如烂泥，窘境让他几乎要发笑。

“没关系，不用害怕，我会帮你的。”酷拉皮卡轻声对他讲道。库洛洛狼狈地趴在地上，被这个对他恨之入骨的敌人安慰着。

.......偏偏是锁链手...

库洛洛嘲讽地想着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小狸狸！:P 我来了！


	4. Chapter 4

酷拉皮卡大致看了一下孩子的伤势，实际上并不算很严重，他奇怪地安下了心。还想再询问些什么，便俯下身对上他的视线。

眸中火光像是迷路的鱼，在纯粹的黑里茫然游走。血壳在软白的皮肤上不断收缩，干枯成薄片，他此刻安静地如同死物。

一股冷流蹿入脑髓，酷拉皮卡打了个寒噤。温热的起伏从他小小的身体里传出，他被提醒到，这孩子没有死。

酷拉皮卡顿了顿神，转头对司机说:“这孩子后背有烧伤，但是不严重。......一会儿我抱着他，你车开得稳一点。”司机点点头，跑回去开车门。

“奇拉，你在这里等着救护车，再找找车周围有没有其它人。”奇拉怔了怔，木讷地点了点头。

酷拉皮卡小心地托住黑发孩童，他的身体柔软且冰冷。身上基本只有一件被烧破的宽上衣。

方才的对视让酷拉皮卡的心吊诡起来，他压下情绪，轻声询问道:“你还有什么地方特别疼吗？”热度从他的肩膀传来，小孩挪动下頷，将凉丝丝的发丝蹭向金发下的白皙。脖颈的触感缓缓爬行，融进了酷拉皮卡涨动的心音里。

“眼睛和胳膊疼....”软糯的童音讽刺着酷拉皮卡，他对自己莫名上涨的情绪感到尴尬。他回到车上，在后座上找了个外套让对方反穿在胸前，好让后背的创面能裸露出来。

心情递进鼓动，涨大清晰，黑压压的诡异感沁进皮肤。他想起那孩子的黑眸，给人的感觉好像蝮蛇盘旋在针堆中。酷拉皮卡的胃有灼热感，失控令他感到羞耻。他明白自己如此躁动的原因，偏偏只有蜘蛛能如此轻易地挑拨他的情绪。

酷拉皮卡用指尖轻轻撩起对方的刘海， 检查着他的右眼，他的眼皮上肿出一道黑深的口子，酷拉皮卡仔细看着，并没有异物卡在里面，应该只是被飞溅的碎片刮伤的 。

“你不要动，我帮你擦擦脸。”酷拉皮卡柔声对他说。

酷拉皮卡在车座后的置物袋里翻找着，在底部掏出了一个小包湿巾。

他小心地擦拭着对方的脸颊，黑红的血壳渐渐被洇湿瓦解，里面的软白涌了出来，暖绒绒的温度探身穿透了指腹。酷拉皮卡怀里的孩子轻轻咳嗽了下，黑亮的目光跌撞上他。

“大哥哥，你讨厌我？”孩音软软的低声道，酷拉皮卡怔了怔，不知道怎么回复。

“你不看我的眼睛，表情也很凶。”小孩嘟囔道，暗暗期待着对方的反应。酷拉皮卡微张开嘴巴，下移了视线。

“你很像一个我讨厌的人，特别是眼睛。”没有必要说谎，这不是什么了不起的事。

“可我不会因此而讨厌你，只是有些不自在。”那孩子直直盯着他，圆眼如同无光的黑色满月。

“你叫什么名字？”酷拉皮卡凝神将他脸上的污血擦得更加仔细。

“莱恩。”孩音里带着喜意。

汽车的移动放缓，莹红的冷光将二人打湿。酷拉皮卡将怀抱又裹紧了些，动身开了门。

幼童不做言语，只是静静看着眼前人的锁骨。在疲累的金发下，对方的脖颈呈现出尸白色。他盘旋着视线，像是滑腻的蛇一样寻找，青年的耳后空空荡荡，那时闪红的脆光如同坠星，消失在虚无里。现在的他只有一身漆黑。

锁链手，两年未见，你过得很差啊。

“辛苦你了，先生。”护士小姐笑眯眯地对酷拉皮卡说，然后把莱恩带进了里屋的检查室。口袋里的振动嗡嗡响着，酷拉皮卡示意司机在这里等着，司机点头应允。

“酷拉皮卡，你们到哪了？”细柔的女声递送过来，酷拉皮卡没着急回复，嘟着脸沉默了一下。

“……旋律，我可能不会按时回友克鑫，有事情耽搁了。今晚我让奇拉打车把东西带回去。”

……回复他的也是一团静声。

“怎么了？”

“妮翁好几天没出房门了，送进去的餐食也基本都退了出来。”

仿佛置身远处，眼下的心境清清爽爽，木刻一样尖锐明朗。从加入诺斯拉后他就有某种预感，而事情也干净地向那处席卷落败，如今他心里竟有种踏实感，大概是对自己直觉的褒奖吧。

“妮翁她即使没有念能力了，做个普通女孩也是很好的……找人多陪陪她吧，起码正常饮食要保证。”

酷拉皮卡按掉电话，对此时的自己起了厌恶心。那种明亮的选择本身就像装饰品一样，摆着好看罢了。自己不就是的例子吗？

他转身向回走，手上打开猎人网站。虽然疑点颇多，但思路也算是慢慢整合了。酷拉皮卡回到原处，被司机告知莱恩在楼上吸氧。

“你好，打扰了。我想找下莱恩。”酷拉皮卡敲开病房门，向护士打着招呼。

“他怎么样？”

“目前来看都是轻伤，就是需要时间养身体，留院几天做些检查，没事就能出院了。”

护士看看酷拉皮卡，笑着低下了头，酷拉皮卡也礼节性回笑了一下。莱恩还反穿着他的西服，氧气面罩遮住了下半面脸，绒嘟嘟的睫毛敛在一处，收束成弯弯的弧度。酷拉皮卡盯着他墨黑的亮眸皱起了眉。

“莱恩，一会儿警察来了你要好好编一下理由了，不能说的地方就保持沉默。”

黑发孩童淡去了笑意，含着下巴不说话。

“你看起来最多10岁，出租车上只有司机和你，也没有同行的大人。这么晚了，身上就穿了件上衣.....”酷拉皮卡边说边摆弄着手机。

“而且连户口都没有。”酷拉皮卡将猎人网站的页面关闭，把手机空攥在手里。眼前的孩童垂着眼帘，一语不发。

还真是不爱讲话啊，本来我觉得他可能只是一个被虐待出逃的孩子，或者是其他类似的情况。不然还会有什么可能……酷拉皮卡回忆起先前两次奇怪的爆炸，和那个惨死的女孩，查不清的身份和自己的异样感叠加在一起。他的眼神猫起了腰，视线所及的空气里烂出冷冷的腥气。

希望你舍得猜出，锁链手。

库洛洛低头在被单上轻轻画出他的名字。

莱恩（lie)


	5. Chapter 5

酷拉皮卡盯着那个孩子，空气中仿佛结着碎冰一样，诡异感扎进了肺里。

他垂着眼帘，右眼的纱布是干净的四方块，利整地贴在眼皮上。酷拉皮卡的褐眸翻动游走，在对方矮小的身体上寻挖着信息。水汽若隐起伏，拥簇在他浅绿色的面罩上，沙沙的呼吸声小心翼翼地趴在下面。

在莱恩为数不多裸露的面皮上，软白透出了浅浅的血色，幼童的皮肤的稚嫩静声流溢，令人的怜爱感痒痒地从心底跃出。

酷拉皮卡的视线下移到对方的右臂，从手指连着小臂攀延。黑紫色的擦伤肿浮起来，上面撒着糖霜般细密的血淤。

......什么能力可以让人变成孩子....

莱恩竖起眸子，神色如鹅卵石一般水润。他等待着受罚或者是指责，至少他让酷拉皮卡这么认为了。

....库洛洛变成这副样子的目的又是什么....

开门声打断了他们短暂的对峙。那位司机探进身，窸窸窣窣地领进了一个大塑料袋。

“你做什么？”

“给孩子买点好吃的。”

酷拉皮卡皱紧了眉，他好像反射性地觉得不悦。

“他现在应该吃不了。”

“就放在这，等好些了再吃。反正我们也不会呆太久。”

酷拉皮卡愣了一下。是啊，本就应该这样做。把他交给警察，尽快回到友克鑫。且不说这孩子是蜘蛛的可能性非常低，就算是，他现在也应该尽量避开旅团。

可为什么.....

“老板？”

关于那个人的信息我就是发疯般地想知道....

“我们暂时不会回到友克鑫了，要跟着这孩子一段时间。”

我在做什么....他是库洛洛的话，此时是杀死他的时机吗？他会做这种愚蠢的陷阱吗？他不是库洛洛的话？我在浪费什么时间？我本来一刻也不应该耽搁。

情绪被烧出了焦油的味道，火星一样在他的脑髓里噼啪跳动。虹膜里的红，湿疹一样的从底部鼓起，被挤压成规律的细丝状。

“你帮帮我吧，大哥哥。我是从流星街出来的，搭车只是为了去找我朋友…”

看你这么犹豫，推你一把好了。

“如果被警察知道我没有户口，会特别麻烦的…”

既然那么愿意动脑子，倒不如你来处理这事。

旁边的司机看着他年轻的老板。金发的青年像是一具硬邦邦的尸体，看得他身体泛起冷意。他不禁怀疑，对方浅薄的皮脂下究竟有没有血液在流淌……

“老板，你最近真的太累了…有时候歇一歇也是为了更好地往前走……莫不如就在这个地方呆几天，陪陪这孩子，等把他送走了，我们再出发。”司机压着喉咙，瞪圆了眼盯着他。

这个红眼的秃鹫终于缓缓驼下了背，把身躯缩进了发灰的金羽中。酷拉皮卡没有正面应答。

“....奇拉应该也快到了，你去门口迎下他，直接让他打车回友克鑫。东西交给妮翁后，我们和诺斯拉也就没有关系了。”司机点了点头，转身正想向外走，却又被叫住了。

“…顺便问问护士…莱恩现在能不能吃东西…”

莱恩漫不经心地看着眼前的仇敌，对方褪去血色的眼眸深深陷在眼眶里，如同两轮埋着死鸟的树洞。他扬起眉毛，合了合自己绒嘟嘟的睫毛，流转眼神浅浅笑了一下。

侠客把吃剩的半个热狗丢给了那群鸽子，灰压压的一片鸟鸣扑了上去。红日跌沉进天空，劣质染料一样把周边推浸成橘色。库哔一点点地咬着松饼，圆眼定焦在侠客的后背。

“团长还没有消息嘛？”

“没有，突然就联系不上了。”侠客挺直了后背，橙红的日光将他的身躯打散，但他的语气还是轻快的。

“这种情况说明团长的念能力出现问题了，啊…奇怪了。”

库哔磨了磨牙齿，将松饼屑咽了下去，视线随着眼周勾勒了一圈。“会不会是西索违约……”

那张孩子气的脸终于回头了，他压着眉头，撑着地面站起了身。“不会，西索不是出于想杀死团长的原因而想和团长决斗。可能是遇到了什么麻烦事……我要去一趟香临县，库哔你在这等我好了。”

库哔圆眼透亮地点了点头，伸出了一个ok的手势。

“老板，我问了，可以让他吃东西。”司机探头回复道。

酷拉皮卡拎起塑料袋摆到了库洛洛面前，儿童食品的包装花花绿绿的，鲜艳的让他觉得陌生。

“先不必担心那么多，我会帮你的。挑你喜欢的吃吧。”酷拉皮卡专心地翻着袋子，挑了几样符合心意的零食摆到了桌上。

……先让他垫垫肚子，等出院了再领他去吃正经食物...嗯....小孩都爱吃什么....

酷拉皮卡上移视线看着他。对方墨色的刘海坠在眼帘前，暗色的影子里秘着光。

莱恩没出声，只是视线定在了埋在袋子左边的布丁上。酷拉皮卡察觉到了，翻找出来之后帮他把塑封打开。整齐地摆在他面前之后，两个人一言不发地互相盯着。

“嗯……我是右撇子…”他稍稍抬起肿胀的右臂

…………

这是叫我喂他嘛……

酷拉皮卡表情淡漠地看着莱恩，把塑料小勺塞进了他的左手。

“那这是个好机会，你正好练习下怎么使用左手。”

……锁链手性格还真烂……

莱恩别扭地拿起小勺，他会用左手，但还不太习惯这副身体。骨头钻心地痒，皮肉却痛得厉害。他现在一下也懒地动。如果身体是被强行拨回到19年前的状态，那念能力消失也是自然的事。但至今还没有听说过谁有能改变他人身体状态的念能力……

他边吃着布丁边思考着，软乎乎的奶香融在口腔里，突然想起自己好像很少吃甜食。

从发动能力的条件来讲，这种情况不会维持太长时间的。前提是，这种情况是由念能力引起的。

咚咚咚

规律的敲门声响起，刚才那个年轻的护士探进了身，示意酷拉皮卡有人找他。

“先生，你好。”一个中年警察走了进来，手里很随意地攥了个本子。酷拉皮卡同样回了他一个招呼。

“我们想问这孩子一些问题。小朋友，你叫什么名字？你父母叫什么？”中年警察慈祥地软下声问道。

“他是黑户，没有父母。”

酷拉皮卡替莱恩回复了。那警察怔住了，他第一次听见说黑户这么直白的。

“那...额...那.....”旁边的司机紧忙跩过中年警察，把他拉出门外解释情况，临走时下意识地摸了摸涨鼓的上衣口袋。

酷拉皮卡看着他们出门，面无表情地扭回头对莱恩说：“解决了。”

莱恩的眼睛弯成了黑亮的月牙，口里的甜顺着喉咙滑了下去。他捂住嘴角，憋着笑颤巍巍地点头道谢。

哈哈，黑手党都这么任性的吗？


	6. Chapter 6

清晰的噬咬声将酷拉皮卡吵醒，听起来像是小型的食肉兽在进食。当他睁开眼睛的时候，看不到一丝光亮。掌心有粘粘滑滑的球状物，酷拉皮卡下意识地攥紧了手里的东西，伏着背竖起耳朵。

吸吮，噬咬，撕扯，舔砥，

声音的信息如此杂乱。酷拉皮卡最终还是决定去靠近声源，因为那自己在黑暗中唯一能感知到的。他小心地迈着步子，但脚步声还是突兀地清晰。视网膜渐渐熟悉了黑暗，酷拉皮卡在前方辨认出了一个人形。

一个小小人形……他把呼吸声压地更低，焦点定在模糊的色块上。是漂亮的金色，是一个长着金色头发的小孩。吸吮声绵软细小，冗杂着牙齿搔刮皮脂的声响。

他在吃什么？

酷拉皮卡把视线向前探去，看到了一个成年男子的头颅。他惊地咳嗽出来，孩童滋滋地吸血声也随之停下。

缓缓地，金发孩童回过头来。两轮血圆扎在眼眶中，那是自己年幼时的脸。

当小孩把头挪移开的时候，身后成年男子的面容也清晰了起来，那人额上刺着黑蓝色的十字架。

是蜘蛛。

冷意顿时勾住了喉咙，呕吐欲涨动起来，酷拉皮卡猛地低下身，剧烈的咳嗽伴随着呕吐，粘稠的胃液冲击四溅，血花一样崩湿了暗色的地表。

他耳边平稳沉重的心跳由远及近，莹红的光深割进余光里。年幼的孩子看着他，不带一丝呼吸。

本能的，酷拉皮卡跌撞着奔刺向前。津液挂在嘴角，恐惧让他口里酸猩的味道变得更重。虚汗好像把表层的皮肤溶解开了，他被冰冷淋地浑身湿透。

……酷拉皮卡在原地驻了一阵，当呼吸平稳下来时…隐隐地能听到浅声的呼唤。

酷拉皮卡――

派罗？

酷拉皮卡――

妈妈？

酷拉皮卡――

你们在哪？

模糊的体块探出黑暗，酷拉皮卡已经记不清他们的面容。他有一种眼眶发痒的感觉，泪水好像涌了出来。

“……我想回家……只是你们在我身边，我能平稳地睡上一觉就好…”他蜷缩起眉头，颤着声线。低头揉着眼睛，怕眼泪下滑出来。束缚在他身上的锁链好像松动了起来，铃铃铛铛躁动不安。

酷拉皮卡――

前方的人形伸出了手，在讨要这着什么。

“你要什么？”酷拉皮卡揉展开酸涩的视线，忽然觉得掌心发烫。他终于看清了手中攥的是什么。

是一双腐烂到涨鼓的火红眼。

“醒一醒？”莱恩揪着他的耳朵，用指尖推揉着他的脸颊。酷拉皮卡睡地浑身脱力，眼皮好不容易支了起来。

“……怎么了？”他疲惫地回问道。莱恩没有立即回复，只是睁圆了黑瞳看着他，眼底的反光很清亮。

“嗯……睡不着，我害怕。能和你一起睡吗？”稚嫩的声音听起来很冷漠。

酷拉皮卡的意识稍微归位了些，他挪动着身子，把背靠向墙面。小小的身体窸窣着钻了进来。莱恩趴在床上，把被子折了个角，后背的创面洁整地裸露了出来。

他压着脸颊，脸上软软的肉都堆到了一起。莱恩直勾勾地看着眼前的青年，记忆重叠起来。

金发少年吊着眼稍，烦躁地擦去唇上的红。自己不过是低劣地挑拨，却能轻易地将他眸中的血色勾引出来。

锁链手顶着一张姑娘脸，竖着火红的瞳孔，盲目而慌乱地重击殴打着他。扭曲的愉悦感飞溅四溢，黑血崩花了车窗。

“你睡的好像不太好……是做噩梦了吗？”童音软软地问道。酷拉皮卡面色惨白，薄汗附在他脸上，像是透明的角质层。

“..的确没睡好。”酷拉皮卡回复道。他把喉咙压得很低，以便声音听起来不会太发颤。

莱恩看着他抖动的唇，上面没有一丝血色。

他沉默了一会儿，把小小的手掌盖到了对方的眼睛上。

“没关系，再睡一会儿吧。这次不会做噩梦了。”

酷拉皮卡的视线被遮地零零散散，孩子的掌心柔软又温暖。在细小的指缝间，他看到了那只仅剩的圆眸，黑亮亮的，像月光下的水潭。

“再睡一会儿，天就会亮了。”

孩音轻轻铺盖上耳畔，他的意识终于又暧昧的混沌起来。

酷拉皮卡――

他想起临走时的情景，自己背着单肩包，自信满满地看着年幼的伙伴。派罗笑盈盈地看着他，竖起食指对他说

你要和我做个约定。  
等你回来的时候，我会这样问你  
你快乐吗？  
希望你能打心底里说出  
嗯！

――――――――――――――――  
天亮地倒也晚，酷拉皮卡把西服挂进宾馆的衣柜里，在旅行包里翻出一套灰色运动服。

莱恩撕开药剂包装，摆弄着上面的瓶盖。  
“不要弄撒了。”酷拉皮卡看着他说。  
“不会的。”莱恩笑了笑。  
“今天还很疼吗？”  
“……嗯。”

酷拉皮卡洗了块温毛巾，小心地擦拭着莱恩的脸颊。他还是不喜欢和人对视，整个过程基本没什么目光交流。莱恩心里想着是不是该说些什么，看着酷拉皮卡把毛巾翻了个面，继续帮他擦拭手臂和手指。

“今天领你去买些衣服，……你有什么想吃的吗？”

莱恩有点脸红，他的手被仔细地清洁着，温热在皮肤上穿梭移动，遗留下来的水气清清爽爽。对方青白的手指攥住他的手腕，指甲上透出浅浅的粉色。

“我没有什么特别想吃的。”他垂下刘海，不好意思地把头别到一边。

“好吧，我知道了，你把头抬起来，我帮你把眼睛上的药换了。”

在准备棉签的时候，他收到了奇拉的短息。

*老板，我已经把东西交给小姐了。不过感觉她不太开心，收到之后连看都没看一眼。

*她收到就行了。你把在友克鑫的行李收拾一下，稍微歇两天，有事我会通知你的。

*好的，我知道了。

酷拉皮卡收到短息之后干站了一会，一边走向莱恩一边翻找着通讯录。

*莫嘟妮丝，我想问你一下关于念能力的事。

他快速地打着字，把情况简单说明了下。

“你看起来很忙啊？为什么还有时间陪我买衣服？”莱恩手里拿着药箱，把它递给了酷拉皮卡。

“现在算是很闲了，做的都是些不急的事。”酷拉皮卡把他右眼上的纱布拆了下来，上面的伤口变窄了许多。怎么好得这么快？这孩子的恢复速度都快赶上小杰了。

“莱恩，你会用念吗？”

能用我就不在这了。

“什么念？”他闭着眼睛，药水的味道闻起来酸酸的。酷拉皮卡把胶布仔细地贴合好。莱恩整理过的脸变得清爽起来。

*我没听说过这种情况，至少资料库里没有相关记录。如果真的有这种念能力，它的制约想必也相当多，改变人的身体状态并不是那么容易的事，不然青春永驻和长生不老这种事都能轻易能实现了。

“我现在不用抱着你走了吧？”莱恩穿着临时从超市里买来的衣服，晃了晃空荡荡的袖口。摆了摆手。酷拉皮卡看着他，笑地很轻松。

“那我们走吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

我大概睡了几个小时？

酷拉皮卡心里算着时间，他睡的不多，此刻的精神却很好。莱恩走地有点跌跌撞撞的，酷拉皮卡把脚步放缓了些，意识集中到了手心的重量上。

孩子的手软软的，好像摸不到骨头，他不敢用力握。

“啊。”莱恩冲着街角低叹了一声。

“那里有只小猫。”

酷拉皮卡看不到莱恩的脸，对方的声音听起来只是简单的开心。他想上前逗弄猫咪，在掌心要脱离的时候，酷拉皮卡下意识地握紧了他的手。

“别去逗野猫。”酷拉皮卡冷淡地说。

莱恩扬起脸，睫毛把眼里的黑簇成短弧。再靠近一点，几乎能在他的脸上嗅到牛奶的味道。

我当时为什么会把他和库洛洛想到一起……

“大哥哥，你做人可真板。”莱恩冲着街角俯下身，笑嘻嘻地学起了猫叫。酷拉皮卡攥着他的左手，就是不放开。

“它不过来哎，我好像不太讨动物喜欢。”莱恩摸了摸鼻尖，脸上浮出红红的血色。

“你叫一下试试？”莱恩闪着眸子，相当可爱的冲着酷拉皮卡笑了笑。酷拉皮卡压下眉头，糊弄地冲着街角学了声猫叫。

喵―

喵~

奶猫轻声回应，声音听起来刺刺的。它冲着他倆抖了抖耳朵，弹起身子消失在拐角。

“嘿嘿，好可爱呀。”莱恩笑着将酷拉皮卡的手握紧了，好像在安慰对方一样。

“我有个朋友，平时看不出来，但后来发现她挺喜欢这些东西的。”他拨弄着额前的刘海，露出了好看的额头。

“不过很可惜，她活得不长。”莱恩摸了摸眉心，好像在探寻什么东西似的。酷拉皮卡不知道该怎么回复，眼前的孩子比起难过，更像是在思考些什么。

“你伤心吗？”酷拉皮卡不自觉地把心里话说了出来，又反应过来这么问很不礼貌。在这孩子面前，他公式性的行为好像减去了很多。

莱恩怔下脚步，黑眸滞住了呼吸。他的视线延展在地平线上，随即仰头，顶刺日光。

满圆旋转在空中，生石灰一样的白。

“我伤心吗？”黑发孩童喃喃道。

彩光斑驳在他软白的颊上，像洇上去的污渍。莱恩回过神，看向橱窗上糖果色的童装，咧了咧嘴。

“这家连锁店挺好的，你进去看看吧。”酷拉皮卡说着推开了门。

售货员是位年轻的女孩，她有点羞涩地迎了上来。快速打量了下进店的两个人。

“先生，您需要点什么……啊，是给这位小朋友挑对吧？那，我觉得这边会比较合适。”她僵直地把手臂送到左边，里面的颜色又满又花，多的要溢出来。

酷拉皮卡的目光定在了相反的方向，上面挂着一件简单的白t恤，胸口印着一颗蓝色的星星，拖着浅黄色的尾巴。

这件不就挺好的嘛，他心里这么想着。刚要开口，又把话咽了下去。

算了，我又不是他什么人。

“你自己挑吧，我坐一会儿。”酷拉皮卡抬手摸了摸莱恩的头，径直走向了里面的皮椅。莱恩盯着他的背影眨了眨眼睛，之后冲售货员乖巧地笑了笑。售货员女孩的神色更为难了，送着莱恩到了左边的售货区。

酷拉皮卡低着头，烦杂的思考掖在角落里，他习惯性的想要上前翻找，却在迈步前止住了脚。黑洞的圆贴在他的视网膜上，酷拉皮卡痴痴地盯着，最终也没有想起那是什么。

然后，金色倾斜而下，发丝将他苍白的脸拥簇住。黑圆模糊晃动，涨涨鼓鼓，无声融化了。

“嗯，小弟弟。那是你什么人啊？”售货员女孩压下声问。莱恩漫不经心地翻着衣服，扬起头调转视野，翻转过的金色身影压在黑理石的地砖下，他垂着头，像在蜷缩。

睡着了吧？本来昨晚就没睡好。

“他是我仇人，累成这样就是为了杀掉我。”莱恩仰着头，眼睛眯成倒新月。售货员睁圆了眼，随后又哈哈笑道

“看来你让你哥哥操不少心啊。”尴尬的气氛轻松了不少，售货员女孩终于松下了弦，笑眯眯地红着脸。莱恩回笑了一下，歪着头说：“我想试一下那件衣服，有我的尺码吗？”他指了指身后那件白t恤，上面有颗拖着尾巴的小星星。

里面的门帘窸窸窣窣晃动了起来，从里面钻出一个年轻女人。

“哟！来客人了，我刚才睡得太死了没听见。”

“姐，你总算醒了！”女孩带着哭腔说道。

“你这不是做得挺好的嘛，撒什么娇？”年轻女人用肩头拱了下妹妹，呲牙捏了捏她的脸。然后余光就被角落的金色勾住了，白净的皮肤从发丝里若现，女人看清了下面清朗的面目。她捏住了下巴，安静地打量着。

“这小弟弟长的俊啊，睡得这么香，让人想亲一口。”女人压着声音，一本正经的感叹道。

“姐，你说啥呢！人家带着弟弟来的。”女人看了看莱恩。暧昧地笑了一下，这明显不是一个妈生的嘛。

“弟弟也好可爱啊，宝贝你挑吧，店里的东西都给你打七折。”她回身在收银台上找了张纸条，在上面写下了自己的社交账号和昵称。

莱恩没讲话，挑着眉看向酷拉皮卡。

对方的金色被裹进浅灰里，在鼻息下缓缓起伏。莱恩顺着他的鼻尖，视线游走而下，滑落到唇口处。细细的暖意化在胸口，在他看到女人往对方口袋里塞纸条时，这种感觉戛然而止了。

莱恩看向女孩，开口道：“姐姐，我可不可以借下你手机打个电话啊？”

“―――”

“你好？”

“你好，请问是步光杂货店吗？请帮我转到21号线路。”

“嘟――请在提示音结束后输入指定号码。”

3879*********50

“团长？”

“侠客，是我，先不要急，这的确是我的声音。你如果在赶来香临县的路上，那就先不要来了，直接去流星街.....”

库洛洛说了大概的情况，简单交代了下需要侠客查明的几件事。挂掉电话后，回头看了看店面的玻璃门，女孩在里面站着，他的视线越过女孩，落到了酷拉皮卡身上。

薄阳铺在金色上，皮肤上的白也朦胧起来。酷拉皮卡舒展开眉头，细软的睫毛上翘着。希望这一觉他能睡得安稳。

库洛洛平和地想着。


End file.
